


will we talk?

by yerimoney



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, Work In Progress, and they live in a one horse town thats absolutely worthless, in a moment in time, they are literally just talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerimoney/pseuds/yerimoney
Summary: sooyoung pops the question. joohyun doesn't quite know how to respond.// an excerpt from a wip im working on (and maybe close to abandoning)
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	will we talk?

“we’re getting good at this,” sooyoung mumbles, pressing a warm kiss against the inner of her thigh.

joohyun is splayed out on the bed, watching the ceiling fan turn and buzz its way through the hour, a little too zoned out for a 3pm afternoon. or maybe not. the middle of the day is always kind of boring. she doesn’t quite reply, only letting the other girl leave a few more fleeting kisses along her skin. she’s probably trying to build up to sex or whatever, which she’s not quite opposed to given the second thought. her parents aren’t home anyway. yerim’s off to who knows where. maybe in the living room watching tv. (she hears that too, hears the tv programme’s white noise resounding off the corner it’s placed on.)

(sooyoung and her don’t quite talk. it’s been like this for a while.)

she feels weight on her stomach and she props herself on her forearms, lifting her head to meet sooyoung’s gaze. sooyoung has her head placed on her tummy, staring at her with doe eyes.

she raises her eyebrows, waiting for her to speak. 

“hi,” sooyoung exhales, breaking out into a toothy grin.

“hi.”

“what are you thinking about?”

she wants to tell her, she thinks. sooyoung is the only person in the room right now  —

the only person who’s gotten closer to her than seulgi ever has. never mind that it mostly comes in the forms of bites and kisses and an invitation to a gambling circle in school  — joohyun hasn’t had high expectations for people ever since well, ever.

but there is something about sooyoung that makes her heart squeeze in what’s either affection or horror, she’s never been good at discerning these things. at this point, she doesn’t quite know why she engaged in her gaze that monday afternoon  — why was she drawn to sooyoung if she’s always afraid to tell her anything?

maybe she just knows better. maybe that’s why.

so she drops it. she shakes her head and just decides to give sooyoung a ghost of a smile, hoping that’ll satisfy her.

sooyoung’s smile drops and her eyebrows furrow and her eyes grow just a little dull, just a little tired. oh god. she’s calibrated everything wrong, hasn’t she?

“i never know what you’re thinking,” she brings up, tone portraying it like a diagnosis. she sighs, getting off joohyun and sitting up on the bed. her gaze returns to joohyun anyway. “why?”

_ you don’t tell me either,  _ joohyun wants to respond. but she doesn’t open her mouth. she’s not that good at confrontation.

after a while of sooyoung giving her what she calls  _ the look  _ (this strange mixture of contempt and inquiry that she’s given joohyun too many times to be used to comfortably), she says, “i’m sorry.” because she really is, and it’s the easiest thing for her to get out anyway.

this time sooyoung shakes her head, looking down. “don’t be,” she says. “you have nothing to be sorry for.”

the next few minutes are just the same as before, with the rattle of the fan and the blinding whiteness of joohyun’s walls. she wonders if sooyoung likes them. wonders if she’d tell joohyun to just paint it some shade of yellow. or pink. or whatever a shade where green could work well. she wonders if she’d actually follow along, or just nod and smile and just drop the topic at hand. whatever it is.

all thoughts halt when sooyoung slides a hand up her shirt, the movement smooth but sudden. joohyun gasps at the sudden contact of cold on her stomach.

sooyoung straddles joohyun and presses her lips to hers, before making her way down to her neck. then her collarbones. her hand still roams around, splayed out against joohyun’s abs. it’s all too gentle and low-humming. something’s shifted from their previous sessions, and she can’t decide whether she likes it or not. it’s just started, after all.

when sooyoung pulls away and returns to the field of joohyun’s vision, her eyes are untelling but focused, breathing just a little heavier. her next question comes off a surprise, “joohyun-ah, why are we together?”

she knows. joohyun feels like she knows, feels like she’s always known even if joohyun doesn’t know it herself. 

“because i like you,” she says simply. because that’s what it is. nothing more, nothing less. you can’t quite go wrong with that, can you?

sooyoung laughs, darkly, and there’s that squeeze in her heart again. “oh joohyun,” she says, tone colored melancholy blue, with a dash of wonderment and what seems like pity, “you don’t even know me.” 

she leans down to kiss her again, and this time joohyun responds, with whatever’s settled. she doesn’t need to know.

**Author's Note:**

> the wip is mainly inspired by ribs // 400 lux and its another of my fics w/ projection LMFAO... sooyoung's starting line is from 400 lux but i listened to the lakes by tswift writing this
> 
> i just wanted to post this bc this is an important part in my fic that i've been stalling on for so long but lately ive really had to get this feeling out of my chest even for a little bit so i did what i naturally do. wrote.


End file.
